warfraudfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
The following is a timeline wrap encompassing all important events that occurred and led to the events of War Fraud. 1960s 1963 * President John F. Kennedy is assassinated. The assassination was carried out by a covert KGB group operating within the United States of America. Agent Ivan Arnavisca - codenamed Nicholis - was the one to take the shot. 1964 * Information is leaked by The Patriots to the American public that the shooter was indeed a Soviet spy. * Tensions between USA and USSR rise. 1965 * Negotiations between USSR and USA reach a critical point. * USA demands the handing of the spy who shot the president to American soil in exchange for peace. * Russia accepts and hands the agent to the hands of NSA. 1966 * The Patriots, under secret orders from the Kremlin, succeed in freeing Nicholis out of prison. They aid his escape back to the motherland through the Bering Sea. 1967 * USA deploys troops in Vietnam to assist the pro-US South in their fight against the pro-USSR North. * Russian agents are covertly inserted into North Vietnamese ranks to aid the Vietcong. * USA begins development of Project Lincoln. 1968 * US advance at North Vietnam is halted, where guerrilla warfare puts an end to to conventional techniques. * Covert Russian operations are carried out, most ending in failure. Among the few bright exceptions includes the KGB agent Nicholis, who receives the Order of Lenin decoration and is widely reknown among Soviet Armed Forces as "The greatest soldier to be". **This catchphrase was later reused, again to portray Nicholis, formed into "The Greatest Soviet to Be", as propaganda issued by the Soviet Union during World War III. 1969 * The Patriots obtain crucial information of the almost finished Project Lincoln and its transferring to the Vietnam front. * Russia is informed about Project Lincoln and decide to send their best agent to sabotage it. * Nicholis is sent deep into Vietnamese forests in-between the borders of North and South Vietnam. After an airborne-based insertion, he sneaks into the facility and sabotages the LINCOLN. * The destruction of the LINCOLN further disrupts the operations of US in the region. * Nicholis is declared a "Hero of the Motherland". 1970s 1970 * Soviet assisted counter-attack forces USA withdrawal from Vietnam. Losses during the withdrawal are numerous and devastating. * USA is infuriated by these acts and short thereafter declare war upon the USSR. * Russian forces, seemingly prepared for the declaration of the war, launch an offensive campaign. Soviet tanks cross through the Berlin Wall, razing it to the ground, and invade West Germany. * NATO forces, backed by the US, and USSR forces fight over Germany for many months prior to the fall of Berlin to USSR. * NATO sets up defenses around Germany after withdrawing from the country due to lack of support from the USA. 1971 * Germany falls to the Soviet regime. Britain withdraws from NATO and from war, declaring neutrality. * Skirmishes alongside the border are held, as a ruse to keep NATO forces deceived that Soviet Forces are determined to march to Paris. * Russia prepares armies to launch into American soil from Alaska. 1972 * Russia invades USA. * Canada declares neutrality and Alaska submits to Soviet forces. * Russian forces launch water-based invasion in West Coast of America. * USA withdraws all forces from Europe. 1973 * In an attempt to slow down the advancing Soviet forces, Americans employ the tactic of Scorched Earth. While it partially slows down Soviet advance, the tactic backfires as US forces' morale starts to crumple. * Russian forces push the frontlines to the Eastern coastline, reaching the city limits of Washington DC. The Soviets begin bombardment of the city short afterwards, instead of sieging the city directly. The siege lasts for nine months and has a great morale impact on the exhausted US forces. 1974 * USA sets off four nuclear bombs around Washington, in proximity to the Soviet artillery emplacements. Soviet forces suffer numerous losses, and so does American civilian population. * The former USA presidency falls as provoked by a people's revolt in the nation's capital. The new USA presidency submits defeat to Soviet Union. * USA accepts terms of surrender to Russia and disbands. * Dimone Freehole is born. 1975 * Russia expands their covert unit operations and installs them on several key positions of the former United States. * The Soviet Union succeeds in dividing the nation between East and West. 1976 * The People's Republic of California is the first American state to formally adopt communism. * After California, most Western states adopt communism, much to Russia's please. * Eastern states disgust at these events and begin to see the West as traitors, furthering the chasm between East and West. * Tensions between the Kremlin and The Patriots spark up. The Patriots eventually go rogue. 1977 * In Texas, a right-wing extremist group takes control of a Soviet Munitions Factory. * The Soviet Union, unaware of the Patriots' treason, do not respond to this threat and ignore this incident. * Seeing their success, the Soviet Munitions Factory is made into a forward base of the group's operations. Modifications turn it into an impenetratable fortress. ** The base formally adopts the name of Bald Eagle. * The Patriots are able to obtain nuclear materials. With the capture of Karl Schrauterr, The Patriots develop a nuclear bomb. 1978 * In July 4th, a nuclear explosion sets off in the parliament of California. The blast kills hundreds of thousands of civilians. * The Patriots declare responsibility for the attack and opt the East to "fight Communism and drive it off the United States of America!" * Russia intervenes and restores stability to the region before the situation gets out of hand. ** In spite of the efforts made, the Russians were still unable to stop the Patriots. * After exhaustive investigation on former Patriots members, the location of Bald Eagle is discovered. ** Many Patriots were tortured during that time. * Later the same year, Soviet KGB Agent Nicholis is inserted into the Bald Eagle to dismantle the operations of The Patriots. * After thorough investigation, Nicholis not only discovers that The Patriots have the ability to launch nuclear warheads all around the world, but they were also the same men put by the Russian government to monitor the North American states. * With the help of Dr. Karl Schraughterr, Nicholis succeeds in his mission of eliminating all core Patriot members, his former unit. * After the success of his mission, Nicholis retires from the military. He later flees to Algeria, where all his traces are lost from the world. ** To hide the treason of Nicholis, Russia announces him dead. 1980s 1980 * Yugoslavia pushes away the abusive Russian influence and turns to its surrounding neighbors. 1981 * The Balkan Alliance is formed. Founding members include Greece, Yugoslavia and Bulgary. 1982 * Special Operations Group SECTOR is founded by Russia. * SECTOR is sent into Yugoslavia to mess with rivaling Balkan Alliance, who is turning into a formidable opponent. 1990s 1991 * The Soviet Union collapses. * The Yugoslavian Wars commence. * Multiple operations conducted by SECTOR during the four year period of the Yugoslavian Wars. 1995 * End of the Yugoslavian Wars with the intervention of Balkan Alliance. 1999 * Third Balkan War commences. Italy invades the Albanian state of the Balkan Alliance, triggering the war. * SECTOR is deployed immediately in the province. 2000s 2001 * Third Balkan War ends in Balkan victory. * Agent Dimone Freehole is decorated for exceptional service during the war by the SECTOR. He gets promoted to squad leader position of SECTOR Team 3. 2004 * The Algerian Civil War commences, sparking international interest. * Russia and its allies intervene in the region, siding with the presidential forces. * Due to the participation of many North American states in the war, North American States start envision a unified North America. 2005 * The Algerian Dispute comes to an abrupt end, with the destruction of the city of Béjaïa, a military stronghold of General Heydar Mahmood's loyalist forces, and its complete raze to the ground by air strikes and bombing raids. 2006 * Ark Hammer Petroleum succeeds in purchasing the lands of the former city of Béjaïa. * A man coming by the name of Nicholis starts blackmailing the Russian government by exposing the secret agenda between Moscow and Ark Hammer for the city of Béjaïa. * Russian special forces are sent into Serbia where Nicholis was last traced at. SECTOR is in charge of this operation, sending along SECTOR Team 3 to assist the Russians. * In a raid at a potential Nicholis' hideout, the entire SECTOR Team 3 is slaughtered. Dimone Freeehole is the sole survivor, rescued by Russian Special Forces. * Nicholis' traces are lost after these events. 2007 * SECTOR traces Nicholis' tracks in London. * In a top secret covert operation, Agent Freehole, under the alias of Mace Griffin, is sent to intercept Nicholis. 2010s 2014 * St. Hewlett Naval Research Base is captured by terrorists. * Responding to the threat, I.S.A.F., in collaboration with SECTOR and DayNex Aeronautics, deploy a single operator into the facility. * Agent Freehole, codenamed Mace Griffin, after gaining access to the interior facility, discovers of Project Excalibur. Nemo, the computer A.I. of the Excalibur, greets him. * Nemo uses Mace to perform a series of tasks for him, as an opt to be set free. Mace discovers this plot against him and manages to shoot down the Excalibur. * Nemo uploads himself onto the internet. 2020s 2030s 2040s 2049 * Electrosphere